Darkside
Darkside is a recurring vehicle in the Twisted Metal series. It is a black semi truck, driven by Mr. Ash in Twisted Metal, Twisted Metal 2 Twisted Metal 3 and as his young self in Twisted Metal Small Brawl. And Dollface in all other appearances. Twisted Metal A strange creature born in the depths of hell. No one is sure why he has entered the contest. Driver Name: Mr. Ash Vehicle A massive vehicle with awesome power but slow acceleration. Name: Darkside Armor: '''5/5 '''Handling: '''1/5 '''Speed: '''1/5 '''Special Weapon: '''1/5 *Death Blast: A white hot laser beam forged in the fires of hell! Although it is quite weak, it has a cool sound effect. '''License Plate: STNSPWN Twisted Metal 2 Darkside would appear in Twisted Metal 2 as a stage boss, but the truck was dropped from the project. According to the first TM game, Darkside would be the first boss in the L.A. level. Darkside would appear as something like the photo on the right.﻿ Twisted Metal 3 Darkside reappears in Twisted Metal 3. He is an unplayable boss this time, though he is easily playable with a cheat device. His special is similar to Minion, both shoot a freeze missile, except Darkside launches a flame while Minion launches 3 missiles. Beware that he is tough to beat. Special Weapon: Freeze Flamethrower - Fires a freeze missile, and then spews a flamethrower to torch your car. Twisted Metal: Black Dollface grew up in a dysfunctional family. She had no siblings and her father and mother worker fifteen hour a day. At the age of 10, her home life grew even worse when her mother unexpectedly passed away. For the many years that followed, Dollface would occasionally hear her father mumble "It's all your fault..." Now, years later, Dollface has a new job with a man who, oddly enough, reminds her of her father... Driver Name: 'Dollface '''Age: ' 'Disorder: ' 'Treatment: ' Darkside was hijacked from the truck drier Dollface hitched a ride from. This armored behemoth is perfect to ram through opponents. When firing the Special Attack, Darkside accelerates to breakneck speed and crashes through anything in its way. Take not that the Special Attack can be rear-fired as well. Plus, ramming an opponent into a wally or "T-sliding" into an opponent will cause greater damage. Vehicle 'Name: '''Darkside '''Control: ' 'Speed: ' 'Armor: ' 'Special Weapon: ' Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Darkside appears as an unlockable character, his special is meant to destroy opponents in a few hits, its a powerful ram. He has the best armor in the game after boss Trapper and boss Piecemeal. Stats Armor: 10 Acceleration: 3 Top Speed: 8 Handling: 4 Darkside can be Unlocked on Easy Death Oven by Firing Napalm on the butt of the plumber, Go under it and find Darkside's Icon. '''Special Weapon: Ramming into his opponents with great force. Twisted Metal Lost Darkside appears once again driven by Dollface. Trivia *Darkside was originally supposed to be in Twisted Metal 2 as a boss, but strangely never made it. Given Mr. Ash's storyline in 1 is similar to Minion's in 2, it can probably be assumed that he was replaced by Minion. *The driver "Dollface" will return in Twisted Metal (2011), but it is unknown if she will still drive Darkside. *Darkside (Mostly from TM1, and TM2 acorrding to the TM2 menu picture ) is the second longest of all the cars in Twisted Metal. Category:Twisted Metal Contestants Category:Twisted Metal 2 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal 3 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal Lost Contestants Category:Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Contestants Category:Twisted Metal: Black Contestants